


Une

by IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Make of it what you will, One Shot, xingdae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing/pseuds/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing
Summary: Goodbye...for a while?





	Une

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the prelude to a full-length story, but for reasons unforeseen has been gathering dust on my laptop for a good couple of months. So, here's a drabble I don't know anymore how to continue.

“Will you remember me?”, he asked, looking down, and playing with the fingers entwined with his own.

“I don’t think I could forget you even if I try.” The answer came easily, and lightly.

“Be serious!”, he frowned, looking up, seeing nothing but sincerity reflected in a face that had become as dear as his own.

“I am being honest. I promise.”, that beloved voice soothed, those beautiful eyes holding his gaze.

“I’ll hold you to your word.”, he threatened playfully, trying to hold back his emotions.

“Good.” A hint of a smile. A momentary flash of a dimple. “Now come here and hold me for a while.”

And so he complied.

A familiar embrace.   
A chin against his head.   
A heart beating longingly against his own chest.

“I love you, you know.”, he burst out, needing to let out those words burning him from the inside. “I’ll never love anyone as much as I’ve lov-”

“Hush now, darling.”, the sweetest of laughs resounded against his ear, marred by a twinge of sorrow. “This is enough. Don’t make this harder. Please.”

He nodded, closing his eyes against the tears that had gathered. He felt a hand caress against his cheekbone, a brush of lips against his forehead, and then he was left alone, 4 parting words echoing around him and imprinting them in his head.

“See you again, Dae.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you left me some feedback :)  
> Cheers!


End file.
